Performance of radio receivers depend on a multitude of phenomena. Of course, the design of the radio receiver has impact on performance, but also a radio receiver with a well made design may have varying performance due to external phenomena, which may vary over time. One effect of such external phenomena is the causing of harmonic down-conversion distortions. It is therefore a desire to estimate present harmonic distortions.